Historia de amor
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Una adaptación un tanto bizarra de Love Story. ¿Puede un shinobi amar? ¿Cómo suena la misma historia después de 20 años? "Buenas noches mi amor" ;)... El peor de mis summary, pero la historia más romántica que he escrito


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo esta historia sin afán de lucro, es propiedad intelectual mía, bajo el seudónimo Lilith's angel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Historia de amor

Capítulo Único

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tus labios pronunciaban "Guerra"…

…Y yo te imploraba "Por favor no te vayas".

Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas. Tú no eras un príncipe; eras un guerrero. Yo no era una hermosa princesa; yo era tú prohibida pupila atada bajo el concepto kunoichi, las cosas no fueron como nuestros sentimientos lo deseaban, así que llorando… Me despedí de ti.

-Por favor regresa y sálvame… regresa a salvo y entonces nadie nos obligara a dejar de sentir lo que sentimos- Y mi corazón sintió punzadas de dolor por tu ausencia.

- Dios, si realmente existes, préstale un poco de tu fuerza, bríndale tu protección, para que algún día… podamos volver a estar juntos- alce mi suplica al cielo, desesperada por confiar en ese Dios ciego y rencoroso que nos había separado.

"Quizá nuestro amor es difícil, pero es real, saldremos de esto"

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma, mi alma se desquebrajaba, pero yo continuaba afirmándomelo. Para un shinobi la vida transcurre en sangre, asesinatos y dolor, no hay tal cosa como el amor, y está… está no sería jamás una historia con un final feliz

"Por favor di… que volverás…

…Te pedía, a pesar de que ya no estabas ahí para escucharme"

Los días pasaron junto a las semanas y los meses, no volví a verte. Mis ojos dejaron de llorar pero mi alma no.

El tiempo seguía pasando y mi rostro estaba cansado. Yo, estaba cansada de esperar, destrozada por qué no habías regresado, y mi corazón resintió el imaginar que pudiste haber jugado conmigo; mi fé se desvaneció… Yo aún te amaba.

"¿Llorar? Ni todas las lágrimas del mundo te traerán de vuelta…ya no me sirve llorar"

Pero tan solo tres lunas después, apareciste en aquella enorme puerta, herido, sangrando y quizá a punto de desmayarte presa de la fiebre que te aquejaba

Me arroje a tu lado y creí que mi imaginación me jugaba algún espejismo, me había sentido tan sola y dolía tanto sin ti, pero ahora el ahogo se había ido, no sabía que pensar y de repente tomaste mi cara y me besaste. Un beso metálico impregnado en sangre, un beso que le dolía a tus lastimados labios… un beso que me supo a gloria

-Casémonos- dijiste al separarnos.

Aquello me conmovió de sobre manera, porque ambos sabíamos que eso era imposible. Una de las prohibiciones más estrictas en el mundo shinobi…nuestro mundo, era que un sensei jamás podría estar involucrarse con un pupilo

Pero aun así, decidías construir ese mundo imaginario donde si podíamos ser felices…. Sólo para mí, y yo te lo agradecía, después de tanto tiempo separada de ti, un poco de consuelo, era todo lo que quería.

-No… volverás…a estar…so..la…otra vez- me seguías el juego, te costaba respirar, creabas la ilusión para mí. Y dolorido como estabas intentabas controlar mis lágrimas.

"No hacía falta, eran lágrimas de felicidad"

-Pero…- comencé a decir para bajarnos a ambos a la realidad, más preocupada por tus heridas, que por querer regresar a ese mundo frío

-Te amo…es lo único que importa- Me besaste de nuevo, y yo conmovida te respondía con cada pedazo de mi alma, y en ese beso no pude comprender como logré sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ti. Esos besos tuyos eran como el aire que yo respiraba…tan necesarios, tan naturales

- Consigue un vestido blanco, ni Tsunade, ni el consejo, podrán interponerse. Me… deben cada una de las vidas de esta aldea... aunque yo…yo sólo reclamo la tuya-

Esas eran las noticias más impresionantes que pude haber recibido jamás, por decisiones políticas Tsunade no podría negarle nada al héroe de guerra… 7 meses más tarde cuando mi guerrero se recuperó de todas sus heridas y fue reconocido como el soldado más valiente de la alianza shinobi, por fin al héroe de guerra no se le pudo negar mi mano.

"Tal vez… al final tuve mi historia de amor,

No todas las historias llevan príncipes en caballos blancos,

No en todos los cuentos necesitan una princesa.

En mi historia había: una batalla de naciones, sufrimiento, y los más extraños obstáculos…"

Nos miramos después de nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, ambos mermados por el dolor de la guerra, por el sufrimiento de estar separados, por los años, por los estragos del tiempo, y la ruptura del alma

"…Y a pesar de eso yo jamás cambiaría nada, porque hoy estás conmigo"

Y tú, mucho más sabio y amable que yo, mi dulce y tierno guerrero, me dijiste…

-Justo como la primera vez que nos conocimos, igualmente hermosa, igualmente feliz, igualmente mía- Y esa fue mi parte favorita

Hoy después de 20 años juntos, aún lo recuerdo y me siento tan dichosa como el primer día, no puedo dudar ni por un instante que la vida me regalo la más hermosa de las historias de amor. Me recuesto a tu lado, en nuestra cama, te beso dulcemente y tú me devuelves ese beso tan cautivador que siempre logra robarme el aliento. Una sonrisa más, nos abrazamos y juntos nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

"Buenas noches mi amor…"

Xxx

xx

Fin

Xxx

Xx

Y bueno, aquí termina otra de mis historias, tal vez no es mi estilo, pero mmm no lo sé me dieron ganas de hacer algo cursi XD

Es algo raro, esto comenzó como una adaptación de la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift, y bueno, termino en algo muy raro que no creo que se parezca a la idea original, pero en fin, espero saber su opinión. Un abrazo de yo! Lilith's angel


End file.
